The present invention relates to an applicator and methods particularly useful for the delivery of injection medical devices by minimally invasive single site surgery (MISS), natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgery or colonoscopic surgery (NOTES™).
In one embodiment, the injection device is a modular magnetic anastomosis device.
In one embodiment, the applicator is a laparoscopic instrument.
In an additional embodiment the laparoscopic instrument has is comprised of:                a) an exterior tube, b) an interior tube, c) a sealing system, d) an actuation system, e) a stowing system.        
In one embodiment, an aperture to the organ is performed prior to stowing the applicator.
In another embodiment, an aperture to the organ is performed after fastening the applicator.
In one embodiment, the actuation is performed by a button.
In another embodiment, the actuation is performed by a serrated roller.
In one embodiment, the actuation is ordered by a radial toothed rack.
In another embodiment, the actuation is ordered by handle with a longitudinal toothed rack.
In one embodiment, the actuation is the sliding of an internal tube into an external tube.
In one embodiment, the fastening to the pneumoperitoneum is performed with a set of valves.
In another embodiment, the fastening to the pneumoperitoneum is performed with aspiration.
In one embodiment, the fastening to the pneumoperitoneum is performed with pliers with chuck jaws in either side of the elongated tube with sharp spikes.
In another embodiment, the fastening to the pneumoperitoneum is performed with teeth being curved radially and in an opposite direction at the extremities of internal and external tubes as to grasp the external wall of the digestive tract by simple rotation of these two tubes.
In an alternate embodiment, the fastening to the pneumoperitoneum is performed through a small tooth-needle fixed in the periphery of opposite sites two by two of the internal tubes. A thrust at a right angle slides during the actuation making contact of the internal tube with the external tube, teeth leave their housing, take the deployed form.
In another embodiment, the fastening to the pneumoperitoneum is performed by actuation of the internal tube relative to the external tube which opens and closes a circular network of small grips; the internal tube possesses a regular network of holes by which pass rivets; each rivet communicates between the tubes a the driveshaft articulating two arms interdependent of the external tube where the actuation of the internal tube actuates the network of claws.
In one embodiment, the internal tube and external tube are connected except for the hollow zone linked to an external aspiration device creating under aspiration a circumferential zone stowed to the organ.
In another embodiment, the internal tube and external tube are kept together by a network of rings which allows the aspiration under vacuum to fasten the laparoscopic instrument.
In one embodiment, the extremity of the external tube is divided into flexible arms with final pin with small release in the base.
In one embodiment, by sliding the internal tube inside the external tube deformed elastic arms are pushed radially outwards.
In another embodiment, elastic arms are fixed in the periphery of the external tube as stems of cylindrical section.
In another embodiment, rigid elbows with bent jaws are placed in the periphery of the external tube.
In one embodiment, the anatomical structure is imprisoned between the hooks after rotation of the external and internal tubes.
In one embodiment, the injection medical device is used through colonoscopy.
In another embodiment, the applicator is formed by an internal tube and an external tube with a flange shape base and both act as a syringe dislodging the device.
In one embodiment, an injection medical device is used as an endoscopy instrument.
In one embodiment, the injection device is enclosed in a flexible cartridge at the extremity of a guide tube.
In another embodiment, the injection device is enclosed in a hollow cylindrical cartridge with a convex flexible extremity.
In one embodiment, the device is fixed to the end of sheath in the extremity of the cartridge.
In another embodiment, a push rod actuates the cable of sheath.
In an additional embodiment, the cable slides the inside piston ejecting the device.
In one embodiment, the device is ejected with a piston.
In another embodiment, the piston is rigid.
In yet another embodiment, the piston is flexible.